In recent years, as high definition (HD) broadcast services are spreading domestically and globally, a large number of users are getting used to high-resolution and high-quality videos and accordingly institutions put spurs to the development of next-generation video devices. Also, with growing interest in ultrahigh-definition (UHD) services having a resolution four times higher than HDTV, compression techniques for higher-quality videos are needed.
For video compression, there may be used an inter prediction technique of predicting pixel values included in a current picture from temporally previous and/or subsequent pictures of the current picture, an intra prediction technique of predicting pixel values included in a current picture using pixel information in the current picture, or an entropy encoding technique of assigning a short code to a symbol with a high appearance frequency and assigning a long code to a symbol with a low appearance frequency.
Video compression technology may include a technique of providing a constant network bandwidth in restricted operating environments of hardware without considering variable network environments. However, to compress video data used for network environments involving frequent changes of bandwidths, new compression techniques are required, wherein a scalable video encoding/decoding method may be employed.